Mustang vs Mustang
by LoveChild Rosie
Summary: [One Shot] Rose finally had enough, and decides to take on her older sister.


If you read Shadow's chapter of Walk in my shoes. You'll understand this.  
AND IT'S ROSE'S BIRTHDAY SO THEY GET NEW POWERS.

The song is "Ashes" by Embrace

-------

_It must be done, it has been too long and now I shall destroy her, take vengeance for my mother and fathers death. Tell no one of where I am going, and make sure that I am alone. Make sure this is my doing…_

…_For if I die...It'll be okay…_

The girl scoped the area, the grass of the field blowing quietly back and forth. The only noise was the crunch beneath her feet. She glanced around, ice blue eyes taking in all her surroundings. She gave a deep sigh as a breeze whipped by lifting her longed rosy red locks from their shoulders as it passed her by. The girl continued to that house that was once the color of the sky, but was now black and charred from the fire it had taken place in. The girl stopped, turning her back to the house and looking around the area. She nervously tugged at the sleeveless black shirt, and dusted off her tight black pants. Turning against she looked at the woman on the roof, taking a few steps back on the grass so there was no noise made by her boots crushing the grass.

"I see you've actually come…"

/_Now watch me rise up and leave all the ashes you made out of me/_

"Yeah I did…." the red head replied, pulling a pain of black gloves up to her mid radius and ulna (the arm bones in the first part of your arm, school xD.). She glared at the woman with hair as black as night.

"Do you think, you can beat me…Rose?" she said turning to show how well she filled that black stealth suit. The woman rose to her feet, staring at the teenage with the red scope, zooming in and out on the female with the strange device on her head.

"No…" she said, glancing up at her, "But I can try."

_When you said that we were wrong, life goes on, just look how long I've agreed/_

The woman laughed a most mocking laugh.

"Little Flower, what could you possibly do to me?" the woman placed her hands upon her hips, "I murdered out parents, who were skilled alchemist." she smirked.

"You caught them off guard, you coward." the blue eyed danger let her black gloved hands rest at her sides, "You won't catch me off guard." the wind started to blow violently, "I'm going to use what you did to me, against you."

"W-what?" the eldest Mustang looked confused, "What are you talking about you foolish girl?"

"Shadow…" she glared eyes closing, "That corrupted circle you forced on me as a young kid /messed/ me up." she said, the wind swishing her hair left and right. The air around them was becoming very chilly. Shadow glanced around with her teeth gritted, what was this?!

"What is this?!" Shadow said, her corrupted circle was supposed to cause the girl a prolonged death, some slow internal bleeding or something. What did that circle actually do!?

"What's the matter?" the girl opened her eyes, piercing green orbs glared at Shadow, "Didn't you know, you're stupid circle created, me."

"Wait…what?!" Shadow glared at Rose, "Your eyes have changed, and the atmosphere around you seems cold and dangerous."

"Of course my darling sister." she grinned, "I'm Death Freeze."

"The Alchemist killer from Ishbal?" Shadow paused, a laugh arising in her throat, "That corrupted circle created a murder." she snorted, "Is my dearest uncle dead as well? Have you killed the Elrics?"

"No." Death said curtly, "But I will kill you. See here's the deal, until I can find a body of my own, I'm stuck here. So you mess with Rose. You mess with me." the gloves reached out, grabbing the air as a bow of ice extended from either side of her clenched fist. Reaching behind her like she was reaching for arrows in her quiver, she pulled and ice arrow out of the air, like that quiver was invisible. She pulled the arrow back on the ice bow, "So, how would you like it?" she smirked, "I prefer quick and painful." she released the arrow. Shadow quickly ducked out of the way, and again, as the child pulled and shot arrows rapid fire at the eldest. Shadow finally got up close, ducking underneath the bow and kicking up at Death, smacking her in the chest causing her to fall over.

"You disappoint me," she said, "I was hoping to fight my little sister, the one who's revenge and hate is not strong enough to destroy me."

_/Now watch me rise up and leave all the ashes you made out of me/_

"I beg to differ." the voice behind her said. Shadow growled, getting pinned to the grass. She watched as the green eyed girl walk the grass froze. She looked down at the older woman. Pulling back the bow, and shooting her in the arms and legs, pinning her to place. The two clones standing side by side, merging together.

"An illusion…?" Shadow hissed in pain as Death pushed one of the ice arrows at an odd angle.

"Yup," she smiled smugly, "Any last words." she pulled a dagger of ice. Glaring at her sister, why wasn't she running, escaping?!

"ROSE!" the male voices rang together. Damnit! Stupid STUPID boys!

"GO HOME." The girl barked, turning furiously around. They stopped at her green eyes, she turned back around and Shadow was gone… "You IDIOTS!" the green eyed girl hissed, ripping an ice arrow from the ground and pulling the bow, "I could have killed her! YOU'RE going to take her place!"

"Rose! Rose stop her now!" Edward cried. Roy raised his gloved hand to counter the ice.

"Rose, stop this right now!" he glanced at Edward and nodded. Snapping his fingers, he forced her to drop the bow and back up, right into Edward who grabbed her arms and pulled them back. She kicked and screamed until Roy came over and put his hands on her face, "Calm down." he said, "Close you're eyes." the girl stopped fussing, closing her eyes, "Rose, come here."

"Taisa…" Rose opened her eyes staring at him with they're blue color.

"There's my princess." he said as Ed released her, "Let's go home…" he said, he and Ed started off walking. Rose stopped and looked back at the house.

"Shadow…"

"Come on Rose." Ed said taking Roy's hand and glancing back at her.

"Coming…" she muttered running to Roy's opposite side, and taking his hand.

Shadow glared, sitting upon the roof of the house as her wounds bled.

"Strong, my dear sister. But weak, in the heart."

_When you said that we were wrong/_


End file.
